


Under The Mist

by BloodPassion



Category: Halloween (2018), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Michael has big feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodPassion/pseuds/BloodPassion
Summary: Showers were always the best thing in Michael's life.





	Under The Mist

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: BloodPassion

The rings on the shower curtain jingled lightly as the curtain was brought back and sprays of water hit Michael’s unclothed chest, steam escaping and fogging up the mirror. He slipped under the warm water behind Y/N who leaned back into him the second his arms wound themselves around her bare waist. 

Both of them could feel stress tumble from their shoulders and being sucked down the drain with soap suds from the bodywash Y/N used. The sweet smell bringing Michael comfort, making him draw his face closer before nuzzling it into the crook of her neck. His lips grazed her skin softly with calloused fingers running over her hips, Y/N hummed in response knowing this was his way of showing his appreciation. 

Michael rarely ever let his guard down, but shielded by the shower curtain and surrounded by the sweet familiar smell, completely vulnerable in the hands of the woman in front of him. He let his walls crumble as they usually would in the shower. He felt the ultimate comfort when under the warm water and shampoo being scrubbed into his hair gently by smaller hands that seemed dwarfed compared to his own.

Times like this almost made him forget who he was, mimicked emotions seeping through the rubble of his now collapsed walls that would only build themselves back up the second the water turned off. His stonecold features returning and the stress once again crawling back onto his shoulders. 

Before Y/N Michael didn’t see much in showers, to him they were an in and out kind of thing. He didn’t sink into the sensation like he did now, having someone that cared for him enough even after all the things he had done. Now Michael cherished showers, knowing it was the place he felt most human, most loved. 


End file.
